Inuyasha FanFiction Wikia Admin Vote
FINISHED! Welcome, one and all! As many of you know, our wikia is starting to blossom forth as many old and new users have arrived to start their InuYasha series. It has come to my attention, however, that we need to vote on a starting team of administrators to help with our small new user base, and attend to all needs. Besides myself, I will also have two other admins assist me in the day-to-day maintenance of the wikia. Any number of candidates are allowed, but you cannot nominate yourself. The two candidates with the most votes will become the newest addition to the Administration. Meerly add the section of the user you wish to nominate and votes may then take place. By February 12th, 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time, the two users with the most votes will become the newest admins. You may only vote for two people, and you cannot vote for the same person twice. Remember to sign your signature after your comment on why you voted for that person. Keep it PG-13. Ten Tailed Fox * He has experience in leading wikias, and has great skill in detecting faulty articles. I find that he is a very good choice for adminship. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 20:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Ditto. Past leading experiences has proved himself to be something useful in my opinion. --Achrones150 21:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *For obvious reasons, Ten would be one of the first choices for Admin. He has experience on many other wikia's and from my experience is good at keeping wikia's in shape. He is also very good with policies which is something important for an Admin.--King of Las Noches Talk to Me 21:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Ten has been an admin on both our other fanons as well as the short-lived Wazurai, is an excellent writer and editor, and is always willing to help with problems. Shoo-in. --Thepantheon 00:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *I'm for Ten, because really, he's WAY more responsible than me. Narutokurosaki547 00:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *ten for sure--'Shikyo Yuè (ゆえ しきょ)' (speak to me| ) 00:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *He's experienced and responsible, and very helpful.--NyannyanXO 01:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *I'm with Ten, he's a very active admin and an admin with lots of skill and good article judgement. --'''ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 01:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *I guess there isn't any arguing that ten is the best choice. *sighs* guess he has my vote--Hiding in the shadows 02:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *Totally agree. Kai - Talk 14:57, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Kuro *Personally, I believe Kuro is an ideal choice for an administrator. His morality and standings never shift, regardless of the circumstances, and he doesn't neccessarily desire any power. I believe it's those kind of ideals that make a leader in a democratically cosntructed community like this. I want someone who acts as the voice of the people, not a voice to command the people. Kuro, you have my respect and my vote. Echo Uchiha 01:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *I like Kuro-sensei. He's nice and sometimes funny and I think he'd be good. --Hiding in the shadows 01:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *He is a man of great example. He follows what he believes in, and is steadfast in all of his morals and beliefs. Besides Ten, Kuro is the best choice for adminship. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yue I dont now anything about Yue, so i'd like to see how he does as an admin, and see what kind of leader he is. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Panth I wanted myself, but thats not happening. ~_~ I vote for Panth because he's cool n' shit. He contributes regularly, and has enough expereince under his belt. You have the support of the Drunk, Panth. ~I foget how to do Sigs. Panth's a responsible and helpful guy, and I think he'd be a great admin, so he gets my vote. yeah. --NyannyanXO 01:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC)